


enemy of my spark.

by OpalinePrime2015



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Desire, Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Past, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28810710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalinePrime2015/pseuds/OpalinePrime2015
Summary: Yes, he's an enemy. But can you say this to my spark?
Relationships: Steeljaw/Bumblebee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	enemy of my spark.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [враг моей искры.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/744330) by Opaline. 



> Sorry, if my writing has mistakes. Because I’m Ukrainian and I just learning English. And such fanfictions are good practice for me.  
> Hope you liked it!♥
> 
> My original fanfic (враг моей искры.) was writing in Russian (Ficbook website), which I translated it into English.

Explosion. It smashed the cave and blocked the passage. But as a result of this, at the very top, which is still the ceiling, sunlight slips. Bee seems to wake up, but the optics are very blurred, it is difficult to concentrate.  
The autobot’s leader screwed up so big. Left the team behind, chasing an enemy, who was leading into a predictable trap. What nonsense.

“You were so well filled up. How are you still alive?”

Bumblebee frightened. The blaster is still on his belt (or so he thought). He wanted to get hold of a weapon. But not. The pursued enemy pounded the autobot's bitarlueus against the stone wall with bestial force.  
Bee screamed. Iron claws pierced the skin of his arms. With this vision, yellow and red dots shone in front of him. But this also made him bounce back. There is no chance of defense. His opponent was already superior in size and strength.

“I see you are also alive, but also hurt.”

The gray chest panel shows cracks and dents with drops of blue fluid. The yellow and blue optics met very closely. Steeljaw can take and end Bumblebee's life right now. Instead, he brought the faceplate closer to Bee's faceplate. Staring at the exhausted autobot? Decepticon kept wolf grin look, which is he. As if about to rip the victim apart, which is likely to happen.

“Let... go,” the yellow bot exhaled with the last bit of strength. 

Steeljaw stared at the poor bot for a time. But then he snorted and abruptly pulled away, stepping aside. Energon is being poured from Bee now much more. Nice end. He couldn’t get up, his right leg was pressed down by stones. Bee nevertheless threw them off with difficulty. But this didn’t add to his life. He wants to plunge into stasis and already wake up at home in the Junkyard, next to friends.  
The autobot leaned his helmet against the wall, making the vents still work and looking at the second cybertronian with the edge of his optics. Steeljaw darted from side to side, tried to push the stone boulders, but it didn’t work. He was angry, roaring like a dragon. But then he also sat down on the ground.

“Why did you want to lure me here?” asked the yellow bot.  
“To kill, of course, autobot.”  
“But you didn't expect the cave to collapse.”  
“Yes,” the wolfbot growled.

Bumblebee tried to stand up against the wall. At first, he was even glad, that he had succeeded, but as soon as he took a step, he fell to the ground again, spraying drops of energon. 

“Looks like you wanna die sooner, than I thought,” smiled the decepticon. Bee was literally lying in front of him. What a charm.  
“You will not get it. I survived the war, Megatron, Starscream, and you,” he answered maliciously.  
“Of course, you are our Great War Hero, who was killing decepticons, protecting the weak. How could I forget?!” growled Steeljaw in the last words. And wanted to attack Bee, but he isn’t in an excellent condition either. The pain from the dent in the chest panel has sharpened. He fell forward, resting the arms on the ground.  
“Eh, let's see who dies first.”

Bee knelt down and grabbed the other by the servo, lifting him back into place against the cobblestones. It was difficult to lift the big bot, but Bee did it.

“And now you dare to help me?! How noble you are, lieutenant,” said the wolfbot, pulling his servo out of the another's.

During the war on Cybertron, each soldier had to know how to provide first aid to the wounded and keep a small first-aid kit with him, since field doctors might not be around. Bumblebee still has this law, that has become a habit. He took metal patches from the trunk. They are similar to plasters that humans use but stronger and larger.

“Calm down and let me help you,” said Bee. Steeljaw growled and pulled away, made a hostile face. “I don't think you want to die.”

The bot didn’t wait for an answer and moved closer. The sharp claws were dangerously close to Bee's death. But the autobots’ leader was doing his job - put on a patch, tightly gluing. The wolfbot watched as the wounded autobot tries to help him, the one with whom they have been enemies for a long time. The yellow bot is close enough and Steeljaw is again surprised at how much smaller Bee is. But it never seems to have bothered Bee. It's so unusual to feel the touch of someone else's metal with no intention to harm. Bee finished. Well, con hopes that no one will find out about this, it hurt his pride too much. 

“After the revival of Cybertron, a law was passed not to kill each other and not to allow death,” Bee replied calmly, sitting down next to another. He also healed his leg, ignoring the wounds on the arms and helmet.  
“How ironic considering what came before.”  
“Do you know how it was before?”  
“You thought I was one of the new generation of jerks? I was on Cybertron even before the war started.” 

Yes, Bee was really surprised. He didn't think Steeljaw had the same time lived as he did.

“You immediately chose the side of the Decepticons, followed the example of Megatron?”  
“No. I have been neutral for long cycles.”  
“Unexpectedly.”

No, it’s unexpected that the decepticon and the autobot, who had been at war from the first meeting, ready to tear each other apart, are alone, right now, just sitting and talking quietly. This is too weird.

“So curious about my life, Lieutenant?”  
“Why not, I want to understand where your personality was created to the dream of a decepticons’ home.”  
“You're laughing at me?!”  
“No.”  
Of course, Steeljaw takes everything too sharply and aggressively, but Bee knows that and remained completely impassive. He just slipped his knee joints towards him, it didn't hurt so much. "Why do you always look too good, just like Prime?" thought the gray bot.

“I was there ... when you lost your voice box.”  
“What?!”

Bee hit the wall with his helmet. But then he looked at the con with a frightened optics. And con looked confidently and even proudly, smiling slightly, he likes to contemplate such a reaction. The fact is that for Bee this is the most terrible and terribly painful event. Moreover, no one from the autobots was a witness to this. 

“How?”  
“You were sent on a reconnaissance mission, but Overload caught you and took you to Megatron. That was a pretty sight. Public punishment. Your torment was a joy to every decepticon. True autobot. You did not betray your fellows until you were silent forever. I was surprised by the fact that you survived. How unfortunate.” 

Steeljaw told everything exactly as it happened. To be happy or not? But it completely amazed Bee.

“But thanks to you, from that moment I realized I wanted to be a decepticon.”  
“And what, let me know, did I inspire you that way?”  
“Your suffering. Decepticons bring pain and grief when you're not expecting them. That is why they need a separate home.”

Was it Bumblebee, or was there really good and common sense in Steeljaw's words?

“Separate home? Won't they just get bored? Some cons just love to annoy the autobots,” Bee wanted to ask this question for a long time.  
“Yes, but most of them want to live in their own light of loneliness. And I would manage the rest, leading them to success.”  
“Success for what?”  
“Life ... And perfection.”

And that was Steeljaw's whole philosophy of purpose. Bumblebee thought he had known it for a long time, but it turns out he hasn't. He turned and stared ahead at the stones. Bumblebee is a bot that didn’t want to be a leader, but became one, Steeljaw is a con who craved to be a leader, but didn’t become one. To be honest, they are similar in many ways, no matter how strange it sounds.

“Do you still want to fulfill your dream?”  
“Of course. Do you dare to doubt, Lieutenant?”  
“It's just ... There are no more decepticons left on Earth who you can command.”  
“Thanks to you, autobots,” the wolfcon muttered and looked at the bot.  
“Isn't it pointless?”  
“What?!”

Steeljaw exploded and grabbed Bumblebee by the forearms again, pushing him against the wall. And again for the wounded places. The autobot exhaled painfully.

“Don't forget, I still want to kill you, Bumblebee.”  
“Please, Steeljaw... Think about it, there is... no one else to rule, there is no... home for the decepticons.”  
“Then where will be my home?! I will not return to Cybertron!”  
“I can be your home...”

Bee said it without thinking over it. He didn't want to say that, but it just so happened. And now he stood firm in his decision. And the other cybertronian was surprised, but still holding the position. Con grabbed Bee's faceplate, closing his intake, and approached, saying:

“What stupid words, Bumblebee. You will regret them.”

The wolfbot held the autobot, his claws about to pierce the skin. He licked the dripping drops of energon from Bee’s faceplate. The autobot was greatly agitated, he grabbed hold of others' hands, screwed up his blue optics. Con liked it, very much. He eased his grip and continued to slide the glossa across Bee's face, collecting the blue liquid. Further down the chin. He moved to Bee’s neck, bit sharply on the contact cords. The yellow bot jerked, his sensory system can not stand it. Every touch is too acute. But Bee didn’t resist at all, as if he wanted it himself. The decepticon smiled triumphantly. He turned Bee's face, revealing more access to the gentle wiring. Fangs gnawed the wires, leaving fresh wounds. Bee exhaled loudly. 

“You had so many... occasions to kill me, but you... did not use them,” whispered Bumblebee, slowly removing the sharp claws from his faceplate. The gray con looked at him, and then growled angrily and bit for a new wound. It seems his "to kill" sounds like "to love".

The decepticon got to Bee's audio receptors, they are very sensitive. As soon as con walked over them with a glossa, the Autobot was already moaning. Bee can already be deactivated.  
What a pleasure to behold such an autobots’ leader. And he is not ashamed?  
Steeljaw's victorious exit. He pressed Bee's servo to the wall, clutching it. His tail wrapped around the lieutenant's waist. With a free servo, he lifted Bee's face, forcing him to open the optics. The wolfbot dug into the dermas, immediately penetrating with the glossa, mixing energon. The lieutenant was surprised and moaning. This was the last drop. His optics were gradually blurring. And only pleasure remained on his dermas with going offline. 

***

Wind. He walked through the yellow-black metal. And the bright moon made Bumblebee open his optics. He... was lying on the ground! The bot jumped sharply, but it was crowned with pain throughout the frame. He lies near the entrance to the cave. Where is the decepticon? Or... could Steeljaw have gotten out of the rubble from the very beginning?! And he... carried the autobot out of the cave? The autobots’ leader raised his body and sat down. Lots of questions... But the connection comes back and maybe his signature is visible.

“Well, Steeljaw, you can kill me, but only at the next meeting.”


End file.
